Te necesito
by Danybel
Summary: Ginny se da cuenta que no puede vivir sin el amor de su vida y piensa que lo ha perdido para siempre.....TERMINADO!
1. capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** ningun personaje es mio y nunca lo será

**Bueno, esta es la cosa mas cursi q se me ha ocurrido en toooooda mi vida, y lo hice un día pensando en ciertas cosas de cierta persona.**

**AH! Este ff va totalmente dedicado (ya, solo tiene 2 capitulos¬¬) a Frank (conocido como Fran Granger PW) sin mas q decir, ya me pueden a empezar a insultar por esto...**

_**Te necesito **_

Una tarde como cualquier otra, el cielo azul, las nubes blancas, el viento soplando, una chica llorando... todos los días lloraba, lloraba al ver al amor de su vida con aquella chica que era su amiga, si no le hubiese mentido...

La rubia le contaba como se la pasaba con él, de arriba para abajo, de un lado a otro. Muchas veces se encontró con la pregunta "¿acaso no eres feliz?" esa rubia siempre era así, tan...ella. Nunca la había visto decir una mentira, ni siquiera una pequeña, no era como ella, la rubia era más natural, más espontánea, más verdadera, en cambio ella...era una falsa, mentirosa, hipócrita.

-vamos Ginny, no seas así contigo misma- decía Hermione, una de esas tardes en la que la hermosa pelirroja lloraba en sus piernas- debes hablar con Luna y...

-no- la cortó ella levantando la vista- no voy a decirle nada, ella es feliz, no voy a matar su felicidad por que yo esté celosa.

-tu sabes que ella va a entender- dijo la castaña acariciando la cabellera de fuego de su amiga, en un vano intento de calmarla- tu lo sabes...

-¡pero es feliz!- Ginny sollozó de nuevo en las piernas de la otra- Luna es feliz con Harry...

-Ginny...- Hermione tubo que cerrar la boca, la pelirroja se había recostado en su regazo y sollozaba en silencio, agarrándose con fuerza de la falda de la otra.

Algo así eran todas las tardes, Ginny lloraba y Hermione la consolaba... le había dicho a su amiga, a Luna, que no le importaba que estuviese con Harry, mintiendo, le dijo que quería que ella fuese feliz, que dejara de payasadas y hiciese lo que quisiera, que no necesitaba permiso; claro, todo por los demás y nada por ella...siempre era así.

-¿nada?-dijo Luna muy preocupada esa noche.

-no, no quiere...- dijo Hermione algo triste, desde hace varias semanas que Ginny no dejaba de llorar, y a consecuencia de esto no se veía bien, tenía ojeras y la piel pálida.

-demonios...- Luna se veía preocupada, su cabellera dorada a sus espaladas brillaba a la luz de las estrellas que se filtraba por la ventana- no se que más hacer...mejor...- no terminó la frase cuando empezó a caminar de vuelta a su casa.

Los días pasaron, haciendo ver siempre la misma historia, Ginny llorando y Hermione consolándola, pero, una tarde, todo fue distinto; Hermione no estaba.

-¿donde estará?- dijo la joven de cabellos rojos al entrar a su habitación, la castaña no aparecía por ninguna parte de la casa, ¿ahora que hacía? No podía ir con Luna...ni de loca, no podía ir con ella para que la ayudara.

En ese momento, una lechuza marrón entra por la ventana, deposita un sobre en la cama y sale por donde entró, la pelirroja la tomó y la abrió, solo decía "te quiero" en letras doradas sobre un pergamino morado... ¿que demonios era eso?

Ginny fue directo con Luna, de eso si podía hablarle.

-¿no decía más nada?- preguntó la rubia sorprendida

-no- contestó la pelirroja, sentada junto a la otra chica en la grama afuera del castillo.

-entonces- Luna miró al cielo y suspiró- voy a ver que hago, de alguna forma tengo que averiguarlo.

Luna se levantó fue de nuevo al castillo, Ginny se quedó ahí, viendo como las nubes formaban hermosas figuras en el cielo, una de ellas tenia forma de perro, y mientras la veía, una lágrima surcó el rostro de la joven, aunque decía que no, aún lo amaba.

En otra parte, dentro del castillo, Hermione hablaba con Harry, paseando tranquilamente por los pasillos.

-no se Hermione, ella estaba con alguien mas, y me di cuenta que no la quería, que solo una hacía que me sintiese bien a su lado -Harry se pasó la mano por el cabello, alborotándolo más- Luna me hace sentir bien, sin preocupaciones.

-¿feliz?- preguntó la chica

-feliz- dijo el moreno junto a ella

-si es así, ¿por qué no pareces contento?- había dado en el clavo

-si lo estoy, pero ahora estoy preocupado- dijo calmado- ya sabes, por Voldemort y todo eso- sonrió tranquilo - tengo mucho que hacer, nos vemos mas tarde.

Harry se fue, dejándola ahí parada, con una sonrisa pícara, que muy pocas personas habían visto.

-ella te quiere- dijo, para luego caminar en dirección contraria a la del moreno- y más de lo que crees.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Tenemos que hacer algo Luna- dijo Hermione, junto a ella, momentos después de haber hablado con Harry- esto no puede seguir así.

-no se que mas hacer Hermione, lo he intentado todo- Luna suspiró- hasta le he preguntado miles de veces a Harry si es feliz, y siempre es lo mismo "nunca mejor" no tiene sentido, él la ama, y ella a él, ¿por qué no se lo dicen?

-porque Harry está contigo- dijo la morena- y Ginny tiene miedo de creer que te lo está robando, y Harry piensa que sería traicionarte

-¡ya se!- dijo de repente la rubia exaltando a Hermione- tengo una plan.

-ojalá funcione- dijo Hermione acercándose mas a Luna para oír el plan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- te quiero- repetía la pelirroja ya en el comedor- tengo que hablar con Hermione, pero aún no la he visto- la chica todavía no llegaba, y Ginny estaba a punto de irse.

Terminó de comer y se levantó dispuesta a irse, pero, justamente en ese momento, tropezó y cayó.

Creía que había chocado contra el piso, pero no fue así, unos brazos morenos la sostenían.

-¿estas bien?- preguntó el chico, poniéndola de pie.

------------------------------------------------------

**bueno, ese es el primer capitulo, diganme que les parece si?**

**Atte; YO!**


	2. capítulo 1 y medio

**Bien, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero q les guste como les gustó el principio xDDDD**

Capítulo 1 ½

-si- dijo Ginny, ya de pie junto a él- gracias Harry

-de nada- Harry se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino, sin sentir la mirada de la hermana menor de su mejor amigo clavada en su espalda.

genial- decía Ginny saliendo del comedor- el único contacto que tengo con él es un tropiezo luego de comer...¡argh!- Caminaba sin parar, solo para llegar al ya conocido sofá de su sala común, en donde se lanzó para descansar un rato. Y viendo el fuego, se quedó profundamente dormida.

----------------------------

-¡ESTAS LOCA!- Hermione gritaba con furia mientras era perseguida por Luna por uno de los pasillos del colegio- ¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO! ¡ES ESTÚPIDO!

-¡YA!- gritó Luna, al momento en que la agarraba del brazo -se que es loco y estúpido, pero no hallo una forma mejor de hacerlo, además, yo se porque lo hago.

El silencio llegó, ambas chicas estaban una frente a la otra, mirándose, los ojos celestes de Luna paseaban por todo, desde las paredes hasta el techo y los cuadros, en cambio, los ojos castaños de Hermione seguían fijos en la rubia, que se hacía la loca con mucha facilidad.

Así estuvieron unos cuantos minutos, una frente a la otra, paradas, en medio de un pasillo frío y desolado, siendo observadas por los cuadros que ahí había, con curiosidad, cada uno de los habitantes asomaba su cabeza por los bordes, para ver que hacían las chicas, pero muchos se cansaban y se iban a otros lados.

-estoy cansada, vámonos-dijo Hermione bastante rato después, Luna iba tras ella- y, por si acaso, yo no pienso seguirte con ese plan, ya te dije que me parece estúpido, malo y lastimoso.

-lo se- dijo Luna- pero no puedo hacer mas nada...

-¡si puedes!- dijo Hermione con rabia- te vas a lastimar a ti misma y a Harry, ¿no lo entiendes? Si haces eso, vas a lastimarte tu, y a él, y a Ginny...porque Ginny te quiere.

-por eso mismo Hermione, por eso mismo...

-----------------------------------------------------

-despierta- Ginny abrió los ojos y viendo frente a ella a su hermano se levantó- te quedaste dormida- dijo Ron al ver la cara de su hermanita.

-oh, gracias- dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a su habitación

- oye, ¿ya vas a dormir? -preguntó Ron- ¿no vas a hacer mas nada?

-no tengo nada que hacer- le dijo la pequeña pelirroja- realmente, tampoco tengo ganas de hacer algo más...estoy cansada- y sin decir más, subió lo que quedaba de escaleras.

- me da rabia...-dijo Ron saliendo de la casa de Griffindor- se está muriendo lentamente por estar con Harry, y no es capaz de decírselo, y yo, yo no puedo hacer nada...- se llevó una mano al cabello- ya se lo he dicho a Harry montones de veces y no me cree, la única forma es que siga con lo mío.

Cruzó un pasillo a la derecha y se fue directo a la lechucearía, sacó un pergamino morado de su bolsillo, lo enderezó y sacó una pluma plateada- ¿donde demonios dejé la otra?- y se dispuso a escribir.

"_sabes que eres todo en mi vida, y que no hay forma en que lo dejes de ser, te amo"_

Buscó una lechuza y le ató el pergamino a la pata -llévaselo a Harry Potter- dijo Ron, guardando la pluma en el bolsillo en el que estaba, para luego salir de el sitio con mucho cuidado y yendo directamente a buscar a Hermione.

------------------------------------------------

- yo...-dijo Luna sintiéndose presionada- yo no amo a Harry- dijo ante el asombro de Hermione- por eso quiero que esté con Ginny, Harry ni siquiera me gusta.

-entonces ¿por qué aceptaste ser su novia?- preguntó Hermione alarmada.

-porque el me lo pidió, y sabes que no soy buena rechazando a la gente.

-esto...es extraño- dijo Hermione con los ojos totalmente abiertos- muy extraño... pero, ¿no crees que puedes llegar a enamorarte de él?

-no Hermione, ya yo estoy enamorada- dijo Luna mirando a otra parte- es...complicado

-----------------------------------------------------------

Harry iba por un pasillo, ¿donde demonios estaba su novia, había buscado por todas partes, pero siempre que creía haberla encontrado, era una falsa alarma, de repente, una lechuza marrón llegó a donde estaba él, y le depositó una carta morada a los pies, el moreno la tomó y la abrió.

-¿que demonios...?- tras leerla, la arrugó, para tirarla, pero se arrepintió y la dobló, la metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se fue a la biblioteca.

-hola- le dijo Ron cuando lo vio entrar- ¿como estás?

-bien...-dijo Harry sentándose con su amigo- ¿por casualidad sabes donde está Luna?

-no- dijo Ron, viéndose bastante decepcionado- la última vez que la vi estaba con Hermione en el 5 piso.

-¿en el quinto piso?- Harry se levantó de golpe, -¡Gracias!- y salió corriendo de la biblioteca, dejando a un Ron, totalmente desconcertado.

-¿que le habrá picado?- se preguntó el pelirrojo, mientras leía sin entusiasmo el contenido de su tarea de Transformaciones.

------------------------------------------------

- ¿de quien?- preguntó Hermione curiosa

-no importa ahora...

-si, si importa -dijo Hermione furiosa- a MI me importa

- pues...- Luna se vio en un aprieto, no sabía que hacer- lo que importa ahora es lo que le voy a decir a Harry.

-¿qué es eso de lo que me quieres hablar?- la voz de Harry la hizo saltar, justo detrás de ella, estaba el moreno de ojos verdes color esmeralda, viéndola con el rostro serio.

-Harry...

------------------------------------------------------------------

**bueno, no es mucho tampoco, pero es el final del primer capitulo!**

**Si ya se que eso mismo dije la otra vez, pero es que no podía dejarlo así, y me di cuenta que si no cortaba el segundo capitulo, quedaba 3 veces mas largo que el primero, y según mi opinión, se ve feo xDDDDD.**

**Se que Ginny no sale mucho en este capítulo, pero debía de hacer lo que hice, ya que tenía que explicar lo que pasa con Luna y Harry, y ya saben quien le envió la carta Ginny ¿no?**

**Ahora, voy a contestar los reviws, se que no debo, pero es q se me pierde el hilo de las cosas si no lo hago por aquí, capaz y para el siguiente lo haga de la otra forma.**

_Fran Granger PW:_ adivina! Jajajajaja, ya sabes porque Harry sigue con Luna? O porqué Luna sigue con Harry, ya que son dos cosas diferentes, y dime, querido Frank, que mas malo le puede pasar a Ginny? A sufrido mas que nadie por el amor de su vida, y crees que la voy a hacer pasar cosas peores? Bueno, capaz y mato a Harry xDDD pero no aquí! Jajajajaja.

Bueno, gracias a ti por leerlo, hoy es 15! Jajajajajajajaja, y la única compensación que necesito es que lo leas y me digas que te parece, porque mi personaje favorito sale en todos tus fics, tal y como yo lo quiero, así que no tienes que hacer nada.

El próximo si lo voy a poner más rápido, ya que estoy de vacaciones, espero que sepas porque lo hice así como está, pero todo se va a arreglar en el próximo capítulo ok?

_Carly McKinnon:_ jajajajajaja quien no! nada de continuaciones esto es 50 original xDDDD jajajajajajajajajajaja es que la mayoría, ya me pasó...pues, no, no se va a morir en You must die...xD a ver si te gusta este si? Sigue siendo raro, pero a mi me gustó.

_Neckna: _ya tú vas a entender, esperar un poco. Jajajajajajaja, gracias por leer, se que es un poco enredado, ya que yo misma soy así, espero que este capítulo te aclare al menos un poquitico, ya que en el próximo todo se va arreglar definitivamente.

_Lady voldemort:_ me encanta tu mensaje, tal y como yo hago los míos ¡CORTOS! Jajajajajajajajajajajaja, bueno, a ver si te gusta éste.

_Akasha-bennington:_ a ver si ya te das cuenta porqué Luna quiere que Harry esté con Ginny...xDDDD yo también prefiero los Luna/Harry, pero este ff es uno dedicado a alguien en especial que su personaje favorito es Ginny, por cierto, entre hoy y mañana pongo el ff para ti.

_Ginny WcPr:_ que bueno que te haya gustado, y mejor aú que te guste la pareja, a ver si te gusta este capítulo.

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado, y esperen hasta la próxima vez, que sería el 20, para la primera parte del segundo y último capítulo.**

**Atte; Danybel**


	3. capítulo 2

**Se supone que iba a poner el 20, pero tuve un accidente que me dejo con un ojo herido y totalmente rojo, casi ni veía, ahora ya esta bien, así que voy a poner un poco mas, y disculpen por la tardanza.**

Capítulo 2

"Encuéntrame mañana, a las 5pm, en el 4to piso, en el corredor a la derecha, y hablaremos"

-¿que demonios es esto?- dijo Ginny al ver sobre su cama la carta que la lechuza acababa de dejar- ¿pergamino negro con letras doradas? ¿De donde sacan estas cosas?

La pelirroja caminaba por su cuarto cuando el animal entró por la ventana, le había dicho a Ron que iba a dormir, pero no podía, cerraba los ojos y lo único que veía era a Harry. Harry paseando, Harry sonriendo, Harry con Luna...

No lo soportaba, todo lo que hacía iba rodeando a Harry, y ahora, unas cartas de colores le habían llegado, sin saber siquiera quien las enviaba. Se dispuso a tomar una ducha.

Entró al baño y se desvistió, viendo su rostro pálido y con ojeras en el espejo mientras su cabellera de fuego caía sobre sus hombros, ese rojo cabello era lo único de su cuerpo que parecía con vida.

Suspiró, el agua tibia caía por sus hombros, sus manos tomaron el shampoo que lentamente se escurría entre los dedos, para colocarlo luego en su cabeza, lo restregó por largo tiempo, su mente vagaba entre las gotas de agua q escurrían por el suelo, mientras sus manos jugaban con la espuma causada y se dispuso a quitarla de su cabeza. Con los ojos cerrados sentía las gotas de agua caer por su rostro mientras sus manos limpiaban su cabello, se sentían como lágrimas, lágrimas frías y llenas de dolor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos y Hermione detrás de ella, con la boca abierta, ambas viendo al chico.

-¿que sucede Luna?-preguntó Harry al ver a las chicas

-tengo que hablar contigo Harry- la rubia lo tomó de la mano y lo alejo de ahí, sentía como en cualquier momento la voz le fuese a fallar, lo admitía, tenía miedo.

Lo llevó al piso de abajo, que estaba desolado, se miraron por unos minutos en silencio, un incomodo silencio que fue interrumpido por Harry.

-¿y bien?- dijo, pasándose la mano por el cabello.

-Harry- comenzó ella- quiero...quiero terminar contigo.

Harry abrió los ojos y dejó en paz su cabello, ¿como era posible? Él la quería...

-yo se que me quieres Harry- dijo ella como si leyese su pensamiento- pero es que yo sufro al verte, al ver como sufren por ti.

-¿a que te refieres?- preguntó Harry aún asombrado

-¿que crees Harry?- le contestó Luna suspirando- a Ginny...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terminó de bañarse y mojada como estaba salió, se medio secó con una toalla el cabello, y se la amarró al cuerpo, sin siquiera secarlo. Se acostó en su cama, con el cabello goteando y el cuerpo mojado cubierto, y se dispuso a mirar el techo, era tan diferente cada día, comenzaron a cerrársele los ojos, le pesaban los párpados, cuando un repentino ruido la hizo volver a la realidad, alguien golpeaba la puerta.

-adelante- dijo Ginny sin moverse ni un milímetro, dejando entrar a Hermione- te estaba buscando temprano y no te encontré

-lo siento- dijo la castaña sentándose al borde de la cama de Ginny, ésta también se sentó- estaba con Luna

-oh- dijo la pelirroja acomodándose la toalla.

-está haciendo una locura- le dijo Hermione a Ginny luego de varios segundos de silencio- está loca Ginny

-ya lo se- dijo ella- siempre lo ha estado y siempre lo estará

-no entiendes -dijo Hermione seriamente- va a terminar con Harry

-¡¿QUÉ!- gritó Ginny levantándose de golpe- ¿como es posible si ella lo ama?

-No es así- dijo Hermione moviendo la cabeza- ella me dijo que no lo ama y que lo va a dejar por ti.

Ginny enmudeció y se sentó en la cama, con la boca abierta, las palabras no salían de su garganta, no sabía que decir, ¿como se le había ocurrido mentir así?

-¿Gin?- dijo Hermione pasando una mano por su cara- te quedaste muda

-está loca- fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja antes de arrojarse de nuevo a la almohada- completamente loca.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿que...?-preguntó el chico

-si Harry, todos lo saben, Ginny está enamorada de ti y siempre lo ha estado.

Harry cayó de espaldas contra la pared y se fue resbalando lentamente hacía el piso, no podía creerlo entonces, todo lo que le había dicho Ron ¿era verdad? Simplemente, no podía ser verdad, no podía...

-y tu la amas a ella- dijo Luna momentos después de que Harry se hallara sentado en el piso - te diste cuenta de tu amor por ella estando conmigo...

-Luna yo...- comenzó Harry, pero el dedo índice de la mano derecha de la chica e posó en sus labios.

-no digas nada- le dijo ayudando a levantarlo- no tienes que decir nada, ahora, ve a dormir, ya es tarde.

Harry, de pie frente a ella, la abrazó, no con fuerza, ni con rabia, sino con amor, con cariño, un abrazo del tipo que le das a un amigo. Se separó de ella y asintió, dándose la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la casa de Griffindor, mientras Luna se iba por otro camino, cuando su lechuza blanca le llegó por detrás, posándose en su hombro.

-¿que me traes?- le preguntó Harry a Hedwig, tomando el pergamino negro que ésta Tenía amarrado a la pata.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Que les parece? Bueno, espero que me dejen reviws **

**Gracias a ****Fran Granger PW**** y a ****Akasha Bennington**** por leer el capítulo anterior, espero que éste les guste.**

**Ajá! Ojalá que pasen un feliz año nuevo y que el año próximo les traiga felicidad y cosas buenas.**

**Atte: Danybel.**


	4. capítulo 2 y medio

**Hola!**

**Ya se, me van a linchar y bla,bla,bla...la cosa es que desde hace MUUUUUUUUCHO tiempo comencé las clases (el 9/01) y desde ese momento no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, además, todos los accidentes que sufro me hacen tener menos tiempo, así que de todo un mes de haber entrado solo hoy conseguí poder escribirlo.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, y por desgracia, es el último.**

Capítulo 2 ½

Harry abrió el pergamino y lo leyó mas de una vez, ¿quien lo buscaba? Y, ya va, ¡Ya eran las 5! Ah no, es mañana...

-¿quien...?-dijo en voz alta, chocándose contra la espalda de alguien.

- me imagino que ahora necesitas lentes de culo de botella- dijo Malfoy frente a él dándose la vuelta.

-cállate Malfoy- Harry pasó por un lado, aún con el pergamino en las manos y fue directo a su cuarto, sin saludar a nadie en los pasillos ni en la sala común.

Se tiró contra la cama, con el pergamino negro en las manos, ¿de donde lo habían sacado? La forma que tenia era muy peculiar, los bordes eran redondeados y si lo acariciabas con cuidado te podías dar cuenta que tenía textura de rosas, el dorado brillaba sobre ese hermoso trozo de papel y esas letras...esas letras le eran conocidas, eran muy parecidas a las de...no, no podía ser, Ron no haría eso ¿o si?

--------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, a eso de las 11 de la mañana, Ginny se iba levantando, y no porque no quisiera seguir durmiendo, no, no por eso, sino porque una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios estaba sentada sobre ella, meneándola toda, alborotándole el cabello, sonriendo.

-¿como entraste?- le preguntó la muy dormida pelirroja.

-Hermione- dijo Luna sonriendo- vamos, vístete no seas vaga.

-no soy vaga- repuso Ginny bostezando- solo no he podido dormir bien y quería dormir hoy que es domingo.

-¡vamos!- Luna haló de las sábanas que cubrían a la pelirroja y las arrojó al piso, Ginny, furiosa se levantó, las recogió y volvió a meterse en la cama, Lovegood se metió con ella bajo las mantas y jaló uno de los tirantes de su minúscula pijama fucsia, haciendo que le levantara lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto, bajo las sábanas, las piernas de Ginny.

-¡LUNA!- la mencionada salió riendo de la cama, mientras Ginny se levantaba nuevamente y corría tras ella, gritando como loca- ¡me rompiste la pijama!

- GINNY, LUNA- gritó una muy enojada Hermione desde la puerta- ¿que demonios creen que hacen?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

-valla gritos los que pegan ¿eh?- dijo Ron a la hora del almuerzo- toda la casa se ha enterado.

-oh cállate- dijeron Ginny y Hermione sonrojadas- además, fue culpa de Luna

-¿y que hacía Luna en la casa de Griffindor?- preguntó con una sonrisa Ronald, metiéndose luego una papa completa en la boca.

-eh...- ambas se quedaron calladas.

-y hablando del rey de Roma y este que se asoma- dijo Ron viendo venir a Luna.

-fue mi culpa- contestó sonriendo- lo siento Ron, ellas no tienen nada que ver, ¡ah! Entré sola- Ron quedó boquiabierto.

-¿acaso lees mente?- preguntó al verla sonreír con tranquilidad

-no, te escuché mientras venían.

-bueno, yo ya terminé- dijo Ginny levantándose- me voy.

-te acompaño- dijeron Luna y Hermione, esta última levantándose.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era la hora, y ya él estaba ahí, esperando, tenía el pergamino negro en las manos, estaba temblando, ¿como es que no se asustaba por Voldemort pero que una carta de alguien desconocido le llegara lo aterraba? Bueno, así estaba, paseando por el corredor, viendo los cuadros, cuando escuchó una voz, dándose la vuelta.

-¿Harry?- Ginny estaba de pie en la escalera, a punto de dar la vuelta, cuando una mano la tomó por el brazo

-no te vallas- Harry sonrió y la soltó- quiero hablar contigo.

-¿para eso- dijo ya frente a él, en el debido piso y no en un escalón- me enviaste esto?- le mostró el mismo pergamino negro que tenía él

-no...- dijo mostrando el suyo y sonriendo- creí que tu lo habías enviado.

-oh...- se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos- entonces, me voy.

-¡NO!- gritó Harry, sonrojándose- yo... quería decirte que ya...- tomó aire- ya lo sé.

Ginny abrió los ojos asustada, fijos en Harry y éste a su vez, seguía totalmente rojo. Otra vez ese silencio que a todos les incomoda, esta vez fue él en romperlo.

-y me di cuenta que yo también...- se cortaron las palabras, por más que intentaba no salían.

-te amo- le dijo ella abrazándolo, Harry reaccionó al momento, sintiendo los brazos de la pelirroja en su cintura- siempre te he amado.

-¿y por qué no me lo dijiste?- le preguntó en un susurro casi inaudible, solo oyéndolo la pelirroja.

-porque creí que no me querías- le dijo sintiéndose apenada.

-yo también te amo Ginny- le dijo el moreno levantándole la cara- y no te lo dije porque creía que no me querías- sonrió al ver como la chica se reía ante las palabras repetidas.

Un beso selló el acto de amor que ambos se demostraban, sintiendo, por vez primera, que todo estaba en su debido lugar. Y por si fuera poco, no sabían que eran observados desde una esquina por un pelirrojo sonriente y una castaña celosa.

---------------------------------------------------------------

-no es justo- dijo Hermione apoyándose contra la pared- mis planes no funcionaron pero el tuyo si, es trampa.

-no es trampa- Ron se posó sobre ella apoyándose en una sola mano contra la pared- es simplemente el destino.

-tu no eres el...- la chica fue callada por los labios del pelirrojo, acabados de posar sobre los suyos mismos.

-¿destino?- preguntó Ron momentos mas tarde separándose de ella- lo se.

Harry y Ginny, tomados de la mano, se encontraron con esta hermosa escena y los vieron con sorpresa, ahora, todos los cabos se ataban.

-tu fuiste- dijo Ginny viendo a su hermano- el que nos envió las cartas.

-gracias- dijo Harry después, sonriendo- sin ti, digo, ustedes, no me habría dado cuenta de lo mal que estaba.

-no estabas mal- dijo Luna llegado por otro lado- solo que estabas cegado por tus deseos.

-no hablen mas- dijo Hermione sonriendo- de nada- volvió a hablar cuando Ron había abierto la boca- creo que todo está claro tal y como está.

Los 5 se fueron caminando tranquilamente, solo mirando las cosas a su alrededor y mirándose entre ellos, cuando Hermione se paró en seco.

-Luna- preguntó a la rubia que estaba observando una araña que había en una armadura- ¿tu no tienes nada que decirme?

-no- dijo Lovegood sonriendo- ni a ti ni a nadie.

-yo pienso lo contrario- dijo una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras tras ellos.

-¿que quieres Malfoy?- preguntó Harry cansado.

-¿de ti? Nada- dijo acercándose a ellos- solo vine por mi novia- tomó a Luna de la mano y la alejó de ellos, dejándolos con la boca abierta.

**FIN**

**No se porqué tengo la costumbre de acabar así las cosas, pero me da gracia xDDD**

**Bueno, como dije al principio del ff, solo tiene 2 capítulos, y este es el último, si señores, son solo dos capítulos y mira lo grande que se ve! Jajajajajajajajajajaja cualquier duda que tengan, no se las guarden y esperen a que les carcoma las entrañas para enterarse, pueden mandarme un review y yo las aclararé.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias a Fran Granger PW que fue el que me inspiró a hacer esto, a sheila, a jamesandmolly y a kokoro (ginny potter) por dejarme mensajes, a Marin Black una gran persona que siempre ha etado aquí, ya akasha-bennington, una de mis inspiraciones para hacer ff's en general. **

**Muchisimas gracias por haber leído este desastre xDDDDD**

**Espero vernos en el próximo ff.**

**Con cariño se despide; Danybel.**


End file.
